deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma Dragoon Vs Charizard
This is episode 1 of Zellaus death battles. Made on August 3,2019 BoomBall: Mage, You know what my favorite Animal is?! Mage:nooooooooooo? BoomBall: ITS DRAGONS! And this two dragons are mighty cool! Mage: Charizard, the flame Pokémon! BoomBall: Magma Dragoon, former leader of the 14th special unit of the maverick Hunters! Mage: We anylase the weapons, armor and skills they have to see who would win in Death Battle! Magma Dragoon Mage: Magma Dragoon used to be a maverick hunter. This Maverick hunters are robots who bunt rougher robots that endanger people. BoomBall: Under a promise made By Sigma, a really evil dude robot! Was promised to get whatever he desired. Mage: And by that promise. Sigma told him to sabatoge the sky lagoons power generator. A ship owned by the same Maverick hunters that he betrayed. BoomBall: then stuff happens after that, pretty was beat up by a hunter named X and exploded. But Besides that, let’s talk about his power! Mage: Dragoon being a street fight reference he has one move from the series, Hadoken! Hadoken where he shoots fireballs from his hand! Mage: He also has fire based attacks! Like his Flame Attack:where he spews fire from his mouth Flame Bullet: Where he shoots fireballs in the air where they rain down Fire pillar attack: where he throws a fireball somewhere which is when a lava pillar comes from the ground Rising Fire: this has him do a fiery uppercut and shout Shoryuken, which is another reference! BoomBall: And A move called Dive Kick where he actully dive kicks someone! Mage: Magma Dragoon is very impressive fighter, strong too! Too bad he ended up turning maverick BoomBall: yep but unto his opponent! Charizard BoomBall: Yes, a real Dragon! I am so happy I am seeing one! Mage: Actually he is not a dragon, he looks like one but his Japanese name. Lizardon means Lizard of Flying. BoomBall: But.But he mega evolves into a dragon and learns dragon type moves?! How I-is he n-not one!? Mage: he also does not mega evolve into one. BoomBall: I gotta go t-think about this.*walks to corner and sits down Mage: welp well he does that! Let’s talk about charizard. Charizard is a starter Pokémon from the Kanto region in Pokémon and is the final stage of Charmander, it’s first stage. It has the ability to mega evolve and has to different Mega’s! Charizard X and Charizard Y. But we will just have Charizard use X for this fight. BoomBall: ok. I’m back and a bit more calm about this. Let’s just keep going. Mage: alright! You can do this part. BoomBall: ight, Chaizard has many moves he can use! But we are giving him four like your allowed to use in the games! And the moves this charizard has is! Blast Burn: the strongest possible Fire type move a fire type starter Pokémon has! Thunder Punch: a electricity charged Punch that stuns a opponent! Air Slash: A slash of Air made from his wings! Dragon Claw: A Draconiac Energy Claw Attack! Mage: He also has a ability called blaze. Once he gets to low hp he gets a boost in power of fire attacks. Also when He mega evolves into Charizard X he turns into a dragon type! He also has a weakness to water, of his tail goes out. He dies, but his tail can survive for very long in water. BoomBall: Now Charizard is definitely a strong Pokémon in moves and power! We see a image of Charizard Roaring come up. Intermission Mage: We have checked out our fighters, and they are ready for action BoomBall: now let’s go to the DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle We now See Magma Dragoon standing in his volcano Stage. But then We suddenly hear a slam! After the dust clears we see Charizard Standing there. Charizard Roars, And then Magma Dragoon Speaks up. Magma Dragoon: wanna fight huh, WELL THEN LETS GO!*gets in a fighting stance. Fight! Magma Dragoon Jumps up in the air to dive kick at charizard, But Charizard blocks it with Thunderpunch! Suddenly Magma Dragoon gets a stunned feeling. Charizard Grabs Dragoon And flings him through a wall and hits the ground outside. As Dragoon gets Out Charizard flys and lands in front of him. He rushes at charizard grabs him by the door and throws him. Then hits him with a Hadoken and and then opens his mouth to use flame bullet with Charizard being hit with a flamethrower of Fire. Then after that Dragoon shoots a fireball under him which erupts lava from the ground! Then once the lavas done coming he jumps up and uses Rising Fire and shouts, Shoryuken And follows that up with a dive kick! Blasting him into The ground and slides through the dirt to being near a beach. Magma Dragoon is there and grabs charizard and throws him into the ocean. Charizard starts to stink and Dragoon is walking away. But charizard Wakes Up And mega evolves to Mega Charizard X and with blaze activating! He gets out of the ocean and to Magmas surprise. Charizard X now is surrounded in a fiery aura because of blaze. Magma Dragoon: What the Heck! He changed Form!? Charizard then hits Magma Dragoon with Air slash but he blocks. But after he Hits him with a dragon claw an it breaks his guard and is blasted back! Charizard then flys into the sky to hit him with blast burn. But Magma Dragoon uses Flame bullet to Fire many fireballs to rain down On a Charizard But Charizard avoids each one and destroys some with dragon Claw! He then flys straight At Dragoon And hits him with dragon Claw into the air, which after Charizard uses blast burn! Dragoon then screams in agony when he is burnt to a crisp. K.O!* we see Dragoon Ashes come flying down while Charizard Roars in victory! Aftermath BoomBall: well that was Crazy! Mage: Charizard won because He had the ability to fly and had a Attack that could obliterate him. And had A very powerful ability like other fire starters! BoomBall: And with all that information. Charizard was able to win! A image comes up that says, WINNER:CHARIZARD! Next Episode: Arx-8 Laevatein from Full metal panic vs Gn-0000 00 Gundam Raiser From Mobile suit Gundam 00 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles